


I Hate Him

by RandomFujoshi



Series: Stress Relievers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Cliffhanger, Don't Read This, Hinata has an eyepatch, M/M, No real point, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?, because Inari threw acid at him, just got bored, makes no sense, probably not continuing, stop ANXIETY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Hinata use to date this guy.Guy was a douche and threw acid at Hinata....just sent bullshit idea I had to get out okay!!??It's a weird story and at some point Hinata is sexually moaning Kageyama's name but nothing sexual is happening





	I Hate Him

Hinata had just lost his first volleyball game to Kitagawa Daichi. He was upset of course, but held onto a dangling string of pride. _I'm noticed, i'm not talentless,_ He thought to himself. He whistled while walking home, thinking about how his boyfriend Inari might reward him for trying. _Maybe he'll stop saying mean things, or do something naughty with me!!_ Hinata giggled aloud, going over what could happen. He was so overjoyed about playing his first real match, he didn't consider Inari would be upset.

 

"NARI!", Hinata said rushing into their home. Inari was standing in the kitchen, he was wearing gloves and holding a cup of some weird smelling sparkling clear liquid. "I'm so glad you came to my game, even though you left after two sets!", Hinata said running to Inari for a hug. Inari lifted up his empty hand and pushed Hinata away, causing the smaller boy to whimper as he hit the ground.

"What the hell was that for!", Hinata yelled. "Congratulations Shou-chan, I'm proud of you for playing your first real match", Inari said sitting the cup down on the kitchen counter. Inari stuck his hand out to pull Hinata up. He smiled. Hinata blushed. 

"I'm sorry about that i'm just a little upset right now", The taller one stated. "It's okay babe, what's wrong?", Hinata asked sympathetically. "That guy...at your game. He had dark hair and blue eyes", Inari said at the edge of tears. "Kageyama?", Hinata Said confused. Inari looked into Hinata's eyes with pure rage. "YOU KNOW THE FUCKERS NAME SHO!", Inari said angrily.

"We talked for like two minutes near the bathroom!", Hinata shouted. "YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM IN THE BATHROOM!", Inari yelled, yanking Hinata's wrist which caused him to yelp.

"I don't even know him Inari! You're hurting me!", Hinata said. Inari let go of Hinata's wrist. "This is too much Inari! Every week you accuse me of having sex with someone else! Then you hurt me and make me cry for hours before apologizing like the sorry ass you are!". Hinata's words cut Inari like glass. "Maybe I should cheat on you! Ooh! I could get 'Kageyama' tattooed on my chest! I wonder how I would moan his name if we decided to do it together! Maybe _aah Tobiooo,_ or _aah Kageyama deeper._ Which do you prefer?", Hinata said, angrily teasing Inari.

 

" D-don't...DON'T say his name like that! You'll regret it if you do!", Inari shouted. He was beyond pissed. "Don't say what? _Aaah Kageyama you're so big....aaah Kageyama more!_ ", Hinata moaned. Inari saw red. He rescue for the cup he left on the counter. He threw it's contents at Hinata. Luckily Hinata has fast reflexes and managed to dodge the liquid, unfortunately a single drop landed in his right eye.

 

"It stings, it burns, what is this? It HURTS SO BAD, HELP ME!", Hinata shouted as the acid burned into his brown iris. He continued to beg, plead, and suffer...

 

-Sometime Before the Training Camp- 

 

Hinata adjusted his eye-patch, and gave Tanaka a high-five after scoring the final point in their practice game. "Take that Asahi!", Tanaka shouted. Nishinoya rubbed Asahi's back. "Don't worry about it Ace! We'll wip Tanaka's ass in tomorrow's game!", He said, gaining a smile from Asahi.

"Kageyamaaa~", Hinata said running to beat Kageyama at picking up the balls. Once the net was down and everything was cleaned up, Daichi called a quick team meeting.

 

"So...tomorrow we will be getting a new player. I don't have much information on him other than he prefers to be a blocker, so I'll let Coach Ukai explain", Daichi said. "Okay runts...kid is 187 centimeters tall...blah blah blah...he lived America until 5 years ago...He has dark hair that's messy like Hinata's but fairly tanned skin...eye color is green...well built", Ukai said before being interrupted. "Is this a dating site or....", Tanaka joked. Coach Ukai rolled his eyes. 

 

"ANYWAYS...kid says he doesn't mind being a bench-warmer as long as he can support and cheer for the team", Coach Ukai said, closing the file on the new player they were getting. Everyone turned to Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata looked like his insides would come flying out of his mouth any moment now. Kageyama was muttering words as he tried to figure out how to help his boyfriend. "Oh god...p-please tell me his name isn't Funami I-Inari", Hinata said as he lookes helplessly to Coach. 

 

"Th-that's his name", Ukai said. "I'm gonna be sick", Hinata said as he stood up and stumbled out of the gym. Late game rushed to follow, and seconds later you could here Hinata throwing up and Kageyama saying "NOT ON THE WALL HINATA". 

 

For the first time in forever, Hinata was afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> kill me pls


End file.
